The Life and Times of Isa‘Bella’ Marie Hale
by Yuuka Tanari
Summary: “Car Wreck Kills Runaway Wife – Baby Girl Declared Dead – Grieving Police Chief Commits Suicide” She read the newspaper over quickly before smiling to the six month baby in her other arm. She added, “Isabella Marie Swan adopted by Rosalie and Emmett Hale.


**The Life and Times of Isa'Bella' Marie Hale**

**I'm a MILF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the incredible work or the characters of the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does and I worship her imagination for that.**

**Summary: The newspapers in her hand read, "Car Wreck Kills Runaway Wife – Baby Girl Declared Dead – Grieving Police Chief Commits Suicide" She read it over quickly before smiling to the six month baby in her other arm. "Isabella Marie Swan adopted by Rosalie and Emmett Hale,"**

* * *

Pouring rain splattered against Renée's windshield. She barely could see even with her wipers on but she didn't care. She needed to get out of this green hell hole fast. For both hers and her beloved daughter's sake. She just couldn't allow herself to entrap their future in repetitive Forks, Washington.

She gripped the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles were bone white. She had bolted from the two story house as soon as Charlie had left. Only grabbing necessities and a few pairs of clothes, she took the sleeping Isabella from her crib and slinked off to her car. She didn't even leave a note telling Charlie of what she had done.

She half expected him to come chasing her down the roads with his sirens on – just as if she was a convicted criminal. She didn't even want to think about the legal hassle she'd be in. Taking Isabella and running would be seen as kidnap since she didn't inform Charlie…

But Bella was her daughter too! And she was sure as hell not allowing her baby to stay in sunless Forks. Her baby needed the sun! Her baby needed to be happy! And happiness and Forks just did not go together!

'It's all for her…' Renée told herself again as if trying to convince herself of the lie. She turned back to stare at her beloved daughter. She stroked the ever sleeping child's cheek and whispered, "Bella."

Maybe it wasn't smart of her to take her eyes off the road on this pouring day. Whatever the reason she thought that she could pull it off, it cost her. The moment she looked back to the front was when she realized she was on the wrong side of the road and a speeding sixteen wheeler was coming her way. It wasn't going to stop she realized, not that it could anyway. The roads were much too slippery for it to even brake.

Her mind a total blank as she could only think to save herself and the baby, her body reacted to her wishes. She jerked the steering wheel to the left and effectively missed the truck behind her as she headed into the forest. Now…there was only the problem of navigating the trees.

It was surprising that she even missed the first tree in her path but luck couldn't be completely in her favor. She hit the second tree in her path as she jerked the steering wheel right. The collision managed to crush the entire front yet …somehow Renée survived with only a few scratches. Limping slightly, she made her way out of the car and reached to get Isabella. Unbuckling the baby was harder than usual and she realized she was going into shock. How in the world did she live through it all?

Finally freeing her baby she placed the bundled Isabella in a clearing away from the car. She would be back. She just needed to grab their luggage before leaving to the nearest gas station, where hopefully she could call a cab.

Again, in her scatterbrained thoughts she should have realized that going back wasn't such a good idea. The gas was leaking and the engine was ready to blow if one more imbalance occurred but Renée didn't know that. How could she?

She had only needed to retrieve her purse from the passenger seat and she could leave. Everything else was already waiting by her daughter so she just needed her wallet. She reached in the mangled mess to grab it only to hear a loud hissing sound and all she could think was 'I'm sorry Bella."

Then Renée was no more. The car burst into a fiery heap that could be seen for miles. The amount of rain couldn't even stop the fire because of the oil and gas. It burned long and bright until everything that wasn't metal was burned into a fine ash.

An hour later, the license plate was confirmed by the local investigators. Charlie Swan was informed and was told that nothing survived the fire. Everything was unidentifiable seeing as it was ever melted or blown to bits. Nothing was found that told him that Renée or his darling Isabella survived. Save for some bags that were dragged out of the car, they could not separate the ash or the seats from the ash of the bones.

A distraught Charlie left the station to go to his empty home early. A gunshot that echoed the town that night and the same station he worked at was informed. They sped to his house fearing the worst had come to pass.

Charlie had drank himself into a stupor and tumbled into the empty baby room. He grabbed the picture frame displaying him and Renée holding a newborn Isabella in the hospital. He remembered that they were so happy back then. Holding the frame close to his heart he grabbed his never used pistol and pointed it to his skull. "Daddy's coming, honey."

Charlie was cremated the day after and his ashes were mixed with the ashes from the wreck. The ashes were buried together in one spot with a small tombstone placed above it. _Here Lies Charlie, Renée, and Isabella Swan – May They Find the Happiness They Were Denied Here on Earth_

Maybe if Renée had waited it out, things would've gotten better. Maybe if Renée was more careful she would have been alive and in Arizona at that moment. Maybe the authorities should have doubled check before telling a grieving man that the apple of his eyes was dead. Maybe if Charlie knew there was a chance his daughter was alive he would still be alive. Maybe if… that inhumanly beautiful, blond woman had turned the girl straight away rather than waiting, this tragedy wouldn't have happened.

--Rosalie's POV--

I ran fiercely through the forest. How dare he?! How could that stupid Edward Cullen possible understand what I felt about what we are? How could he feel what I felt when I saw my dreams ripped away from my very eyes?!

Boo-fucking-hoo! He thinks we're monsters! Oh, woah is me! Puh-leeze! So what if he thinks we're going to hell! So what if supposedly we don't have souls! It doesn't matter!

My babies…The darling little children I could've had while I was alive. His problems are insignificant compared to mines! I wouldn't have mind to live with that scum Royce if I could have had a baby. I would have ignored all his wrong doings just for that. I would have even worshipped his feet if he gave me a child.

But no! I had to be changed! I had to be kept alive to wallow in the fact that I would never have children. I hate them! I hate all of them! How can they look me in the face and feel nothing about what they've taken from me!

Alice doesn't understand with her always fawning over Jasper. Why can't she realize that he won't return her feelings?! Jasper doesn't understand seeing as he only cares for not killing humans. He just doesn't want to fight but he doesn't care that he's a vampire! Edward doesn't know anything! He's so wrapped in his own little world! Carlisle! How I hate the man who has become a father to me! He was the one who doomed me to this life! Esme is possibly the only one that understands! She had tried to kill herself because of her lost child. A death I would gladly accept myself. And Emmett! My beloved Emmett… The only person I truly am thankful for in the hell known as my life. I love him so much but…I know I would give him up in a non-existent heartbeat for a child. He knows that…

I was sure from my little rant that my eyes were possibly as black as coal. I always became thirsty when I was angry. I let my senses take over and I quickly took down the black bear nearest to me. I was still hungry so I let myself disappear as I searched for more prey. I took down a couple stags until I was sure that my eyes were the lightest color. Sometimes I wished animal blood was enough to satisfy this undying thirst. I would give anything to make it go away.

Well…not everything. I wouldn't want to ruin my perfect record of no human blood. One more then I would leave. I'd mess with Edward until he finally got up and left to Denali like he always did when his self misery got too much.

I sniffed the air and broke off into another sprint. I may have not been as fast as Alice or Edward but my sense of smell topped theirs by a land slide. I searched quickly for the grizzly I had just smelled.

That's when I heard it. An explosion sent a burst of heat my way. Damn, all I could smell was metal and charred flesh now. I was thinking to leave seeing as the smell burned my nose but thankfully, I didn't. A small yawn caught my attention before I heard the small voice start wailing. Against my better judgment I ran towards the explosion site.

The fire was making the area smoky and to any normal human, it would have been impossible to see. Thankfully, I wasn't human…at least not anymore. I ignored the fire that would have entranced a stupid human and went towards the crying. It was then I saw her.

She was probably the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She had short brown ringlets and the most precious face seen on an angel. I carefully picked up the crying baby, shaking all the way. My natural grace couldn't have helped me seeing as I was afraid to crush the little bundle in my arms. I hummed softly to her, trying to get her to stop crying.

She wouldn't stop and I wondered what she wanted. Super hearing wasn't any good if she couldn't talk. Then I heard her stomach grumbled. Well, it wasn't talking but it worked either way. I sniffed the air and walked over to the bags next to her. I didn't run seeing as her body probably couldn't handle the speed. Grabbing the cooler filled with formula, I picked a bottle and started to feed her.

Poor thing. Her parents must've died in the crash. I ignored the fact that I only smelled a single charred body. She finished the bottle quickly and yawned lazily. I grinned at the precious little girl in my arms.

What was her name? I couldn't keep calling her girl or baby. I hoped that I could find some identification near here. I nearly jumped in glee when I saw a rather charred Coach wallet. I thanked God that Coach was so durable. Popping it open, I looked through the credit cards and receipts.

"Renée," I read. "Was that your old mommy's name?" I asked the dosing off baby. I was already referring her mother as old seeing as I was going to be her new mother. I'd make sure of it.

I dug through the wallet some more before finally locating a folded up birth certificate. The baby didn't stay dosing longer than two minutes before opening her eyes. They were simply breath taking… just like I was. They were a chocolate, border line hazel-colored eyes and I nearly squealed seeing her expression.

Her eyes were so innocent and naïve like. They were questioning but they fully trusted me. I looked back at the certificate reluctantly and read aloud, "Isabella Marie Swan." I glanced at the rest of the information uninterested by everything but her birthday. I crumpled the paper up and threw it along with the wallet into the fire.

"Well, little Isabella," I cooed while testing the name on my tongue. It really was such a beautiful name for _my _daughter. "You want to be Isabella Marie Hale?" She gurgled and I grinned taking it as a yes.

Grabbing the cooler, I broke into a _slow_ sprint towards the house. I thought about going to get her documents forged as soon as I got there. Esme would be so happy. I stopped. I didn't want to share her. I was reluctant even to share her with Emmett.

"Rose!" Well speak of the devil. I turned to my burly husband so he could fully see the baby in my arms. He skidded to a halt and asked incredulously, "Rose, I thought we told you couldn't kidnap anyone's baby!"

I glared at him before softening my eyes. I needed him to be on my side. "I didn't kidnap her, I found her. Her parents are dead," I whispered. "I want her, Emmett," I added softly. I looked at him with the most persuasively sad eyes I could.

He rubbed his head as he thought it over. Believe it or not, Emmett was not completely under my control as everyone that he was. He had his opinions and wasn't afraid to voice him when we were in private. He sighed, "Fine Rose. We'll have to see what the others think first."

I panicked, "No!" He looked at me questioning. "I mean I want to raise her as her mother and you her father."

"We can do that with the others."

"They won't approve, you know that! And what about Jasper? He'll lose control." Ouch. Even I knew that was a low blow. But really, she wouldn't be safe with him around. It wasn't the main reason I wanted to raise her by ourselves but it was a good point. I just wanted her to be mine. All mine – well not all mine seeing as Emmett would be there but she'd be mostly mine.

He looked at me penetratingly. "Are you sure both of them are dead?" I gulped, I knew I couldn't lie.

When Emmett was serious he could detect lies better then Edward. "I saw one burnt body but who knows, maybe the other was a dead beat. The woman looked like she was hightailing it out of here." He scrutinized my expression and was satisfied that I didn't lie. With pleading eyes, "Please, you know how much I've wanted a baby."

He contemplated for a moment before smiling slightly, "Fine, I'll go pick up our stuff and I'll tell them we're going to be gone for a few years." I broke into a huge smile and kissed him. He was best for going through the house unnoticed. He thought simple truthful, yet unnecessary thoughts with Edward and when it came to the future he only thought to make me happy so it was often vague. "What's her name?"

Like a proud parent I announce, "Isabella Marie Swan – no _Hale_!"

"Nice name, Bella sounds better though," he offered. I ignored him dismembering my daughter's name and for the first time, I actually felt happy with my life. I had everything I wanted and my life was complete. We shouldn't be bugged by Edwards suicidal thoughts and pesky mindreading or Alice's all knowing predictions since she was always to preoccupied with taking care of Jasper's control near humans. For once, I actually felt thankful for school.

It was the perfect moment. Just me, Emmett, and little Isabella... Well until Emmett opened his dumbass mouth. "You do realize that you are now officially a MILF."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful readers! Do you love it, do you hate it, or do you just plain out don't care for it? Review me because it makes me happy and it makes me feel like actually working on the story. So click on the grey bottom that says go on the bottom left of the page. Review! You know you want to!**


End file.
